The Lion Guard: The Dawn of Zira's Pride
|image = |caption = |Row 1 title = Directed by|Row 1 info = Howy Parkins Tom Derosier|Row 2 title = Screenplay by|Row 2 info = John Loy Elise Allen Kevin Hopps Ford Riley Kendall Michele Haney Chelsea Beyl|Row 3 title = Based on|Row 3 info = The Lion Guard by Disney Junior|Row 4 title = Starring|Row 4 info = Max Charles Joshua Rush Atticus Shaffer Dusan Brown Diamond White Rob Lowe Andrew Kishino Khary Payton Eden Riegel Gabrielle Union Gary Anthony Williams Jason Marsden Nika Futterman Lacey Chabert Andy Dick Madison Pettis Sarah Hyland Maia Mitchell Ana Gasteyer Ernie Sabella Kevin Schon Vargus Mason Jonny Rees Phil LaMarr Christian Slater|Row 5 title = Executive produced by|Row 5 info = Ford Riley Howy Parkins|Row 6 title = Music by|Row 6 info = Original Score: Christopher Willis Original Songs: Beau Black|Row 7 title = Edited by|Row 7 info = Christopher K. Gee|Row 8 title = Production companies|Row 8 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Disney Television Animation Mercury Filmworks|Row 9 title = Distributed by|Row 9 info = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures|Row 10 title = Release date|Row 10 info = November 12th, 2021|Row 11 title = Country|Row 11 info = United States South Korea|Row 12 title = Language|Row 12 info = English}} The Lion Guard: The Dawn of Zira's Pride is an upcoming 2021 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Pictures based on the Disney Junior series The Lion Guard. A sequel to The Rise of the Roar, it is the second installment in the Lion Guard reboot series and a film part of the Disney Reborn Multiverse. With Howy Parkins and Tom Derosier returning to direct alongside a screenplay written by John Loy, Elise Allen, Kevin Hopps, Ford Riley, Kendall Michele Haney, and Chelsea Beyl, the film will star the voice talents of Max Charles, Joshua Rush, Atticus Shaffer, Dusan Brown, and Diamond White reprising their roles as Kion, Bunga, Ono, Beshte and Fuli from the television series. Returning co-stars will include Rob Lowe, Eden Riegel, Khary Payton, Andrew Kishino, Gabrielle Union, Gary Anthony Williams, Jason Marsden, Nika Futterman, Lacey Chabert, Andy Dick, Madison Pettis, Sarah Hyland, Maia Mitchell, Ana Gasteyer, Ernie Sabella, Kevin Schon, Vargus Mason, Jonny Rees, Phil LaMarr, and Christian Slater. It has been announced for a release date on November 12th, 2021. Voice cast :Main article: List of The Lion Guard characters On April 2018, Disney has announced that The Lion King Reborn would feature Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono and Beshte, with Max Charles, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, Atticus Shaffer and Dusan Brown reprising their roles from the television series. However, on March 2019, it has been confirmed that their scenes had been taken out to reboot The Lion Guard for the future due to its former long runtime. In The Dawn of Zira's Pride, it will feature Jason Marsden, Lacey Chabert and Andy Dick reprising their roles as Kovu, Vitani and Nuka from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride while Nika Futterman will replace the late Suzanne Pleshette as the voice of Zira. * Max Charles as Kion An east African lion, who is Simba and Nala's second-born son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard, as well as its fiercest member. As leader of the Guard, Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. Bunga's fearless and hot-headed nature is grounded in reality, as real honey badgers are aggressive and fearless. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A cattle egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. * Diamond White as Fuli A cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second-in-command. * Rob Lowe as Simba A lion, who is King of the Pride Lands, Nala's husband, and Kion's father. * Eden Riegel as Kiara A lioness cub, Kion's older sister, and the daughter of Simba and Nala, who grows up to become future Queen of the Pride Lands. * Khary Payton as Rafiki A wise mandrill, who serves as shaman of the lion king, and is a Royal Mjuzi (a Pride Lands word for knowledge keeper and advisory). * Andrew Kishino as Janja A cunning and ruthless teenage hyena, who is the leader of the clan. He hates Jasiri for respecting the Circle of Life and for being all nice and kind, unlike other hyenas. * Gabrielle Union as Nala A lioness, who is Simba's wife, Queen of the Pride Lands, and Kiara and Kion's mother. * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa Simba's father and the late King of the Pride Lands. Since his death after being killed into a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar, Mufasa lives on as a spirit that gives his grandson Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. * Jason Marsden as Kovu A teenage lion cub living in the Outlands, who is Zira's son, Nuka and Vitani's younger brother, and the chosen successor of Scar to become King of the Pride Lands.Marsden has voiced adult Kovu in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. * Nika Futterman as Zira The leader of the Outsiders, Scar's most loyal follower and Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu's widowed mother.Zira was voiced by the late Suzanne Pleshette in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. * Lacey Chabert as Vitani Zira's aggressive and spunky daughter, and Nuka and Kovu's sister.Chabert has voiced Vitani as a cub in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. * Andy Dick as Nuka Zira's son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother and the oldest male of Zira's family. * Madison Pettis as Zuri A lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who hates grubs and getting dirty, and is somewhat vain. * Sarah Hyland as Tiifu A lioness cub friend of Kiara and the youngest member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat more sensible than her constant companion Zuri. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri A spunky, but friendly teenage hyena living in the Outlands. Unlike Janja, Jasiri respects the Circle of Life and mostly scavenges for food. * Ana Gasteyer as Reieri A clever and manipulative black-backed jackal, who is the matriarch of the pack. She is also the mother of Dogo and his brothers, and the mate of Goigoi. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa A naïve, but hearten warthog, who is Timon's empathetic partner, one of Simba's adoptive parents, and Bunga's adoptive uncle. * Kevin Schon as: ** Timon A comedic meerkat, who is Pumbaa's best friend, one of Simba's adoptive parents, and Bunga's other adoptive uncle. ** Chungu An unintelligent hyena and one of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Vargus Mason as Cheezi An excitable teenage spotted hyena, who is the other of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Jonny Rees as Mzingo A vulture in the Outlands, who is the leader of his flock. * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi The dimwitted husband of Reirei. * Christian Slater as Ushari An Egyptian cobra, who dislikes himself getting near the Lion Guard during patrol. Additionally, several characters from the television series including Mtoto, Mwoga, Ajabu, Makucha, Mjomba, Laini, Badili, Mapigano, Madoa, Muhimu, Swala, Ushari, Nne, Tano, Tunu and Wema will reportedly also appear. Kari Wahlgren, Erica Luttrell, and Dee Bradley Baker are all cast in undisclosed roles. Production Development On 25th March 2019, following the release of The Lion Guard episode "The Fall of Mizimu Grove", writer Kendall Michele Haney revealed that the television series starting with "Return of the Roar" would kick off an "epic serialized story" which will last through to the end of Season 3, dividing it into seven films. The film will feature Season 1 episodes 11-21: "Paintings and Predictions", "The Mbali Fields Migration", "Bunga and the King", "The Imaginary Okapi", "Too Many Termites!", "The Trouble with Galagos", "Janja's New Crew", "Baboons!", "Beware the Zimwi", and "Lions of the Outlands". Casting Early in April 2018, it was rumored that Rush, White, Shaffer, Brown and Charles would return as Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte and Kion to appear in The Lion King Reborn, but then were unfinished to have the roles be in the final cut, which would later be included for an upcoming reboot series of the television show of the same name as of March 2019. On 23rd April 2019, Lowe, Riegel, Payton, Kishino, and Union were confirmed to voice Simba, Kiara, Rafiki, Janja, and Nala, Mufasa once again. Marsden, Futterman, Chabert, and Dick will return as the voices of Kovu, Zira, Vitani, and Nuka from "Lions of the Outlands". On 27th May 2019, an unofficial announcement revealed that Madison Pettis as Zuri; Sarah Hyland as Tiifu; Maia Mitchell as Jasiri; Ana Gasteyer as Reieri; Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa; Kevin Schon as Timon and Chungu; Vargus Mason as Cheezi; and Jonny Rees as Mzingo would join in the film's supporting cast. Visual effects The visual effects are provided by Mercury Filmworks, and supervised by The Lion Guard composer Christopher Willis. Music Christopher Willis will compose the score as he did for the television series. Release The film is set to be released in November 12th, 2021. The original date was November 19th. Trivia * Nika Futterman has voiced Asajj Ventress in the Cartoon Network-Disney+ CGI animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. * This movie's title is a dedication to Disney's 1998 home-to-video, titled The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, serving it as a sequel to the 1994 animated film. References Category:Unfinished pages Category:Needing fix Category:Non-Fanon Category:Under Construction Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Lion King Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Films about Lions Category:Films about animals Category:What Needs to Be Official Category:Animation Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Films Category:2021 films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Mercury Filmworks Category:South Korean films Category:Disney+ Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films Category:Films about revenge